Cross Soul 2
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: continuation of Cross Soul. Yugi remembers nothing of that night, but Yami regrets it all the same. Can Yugi help him or will Yami find a way to disappear? based on Cross Soul 2 doujinshi. YYxY Rated for lemon and some angst on Yami's part
1. Chapter 1

Yuki: YAY!!!

Anika: CROSS SOUL 2!

Yuki: As said in the first Cross Soul that I typed, Cross Souls 2, 3, and 4 have not been translated into English (or as far as I've seen).

Anika: If anyone can find them, my hikari and I would be ever so grateful.

* * *

In the Sennen Puzzle...

Mou hitori no Yugi sat on a throne in his Soul Room, the cold stone his only company.

_'I did something that cannot be forgiven...'_ he thought, recalling his forcibly making love to his hikari. _'Aibou...'_ The spirit sat, self loathing the only thing on his mind. He felt the air in his Room shift its energy about slightly.

"What do you want," he asked, "Black Magician?"

Said magician genuflected in front of his master. "Master, I only mean to provide comfort-"

"You cannot comfort me, my friend. I hurt my hikari far too much to deserve comfort... or life..." The magician gasped.

"Master, please-"

"We only wish to make you happy again, Master." Black Magician Girl appeared, a nervous smile on her face.

"I told you not to come here!" The male magician was worried that the Spirit of the Puzzle would get angry. The Master was very dangerous and anyone smart enough would avoid his wrath.

"I got really nervous!"

"There is no use in trying to make me happy again... it's useless." The spirit uncrossed his legs and recrossed them, the one that was on the floor now crossing over the other leg.

"Please, Master, don't be like that."

"Master, let us help you fix this problem."

"That's enough!" Mou hitori no Yugi willed away his magicians and was once again left alone to his thoughts. _'... Aibou... I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you in such a way...'_

* * *

In the real world outside of the puzzle, Mutou Yugi was looking at the moon. He sat at his desk, his card deck standing alone near the edge and a few cards in front of him.

"It's so quiet... I have no idea why." Yugi lifted his head off of his propped up arms where it had been resting. _'Mou hitori no... boku isn't speaking to me.' _

"I'll just have to think of a way to talk to him, ne?" Yugi felt something shift in the air, something magical.

"Mou hitori no boku..." He hadn't seen his other half in quite a while and had tried not to worry about him, but Yugi was getting worried.

* * *

The spirit was silent and was oblivious to his magicians' actions.

"Master..." Black Magician said sadly as he and Magician Girl watched him from the Shadow realm, worrying.

"Maybe..." thought Black Magician Girl. "Maybe there is someway to help the Master at least smile again..."

'She just cannot listen...' thought the male magician as his girl apprentice started to float away with an idea. "Just be careful."

"Don't worry, Teacher." The female magician opened up a portal to the real world. "I am just getting some help from the outside." _'I will help Master... with the help of the Little Master...' _She floated away into the light.

As the portal closed, Black Magician smiled, admiring her effort. _'The Master hasn't smiled in so long. It's almost as it was before that night...'_ He remembered his Master's behavior before that night of passion he had shared with their Little Master, Yugi. The spirit had been so distant, so alone, so... hopeless.

_'The only thing that can help him is remembering that Little Master shared his feelings and cared for him that night as Master had loved him.'_

"........" He shook his head, erasing the memory of the order he was given as Yugi had been leaving the Soul Room that night. "I just hope that my student can get help from Yugi in time."

* * *

"Thank you, Oka-san," Yugi exclaimed.

"Of course, Yugi, just don't spill your hot chocolate like last time."

"That was an accident. I would never spill your hot chocolate on purpose." His mother blushed, embarrassed by her son's sincere compliment.

_'It's that good?'_

"I wonder what Mou Hitori no Boku is doing... Why doesn't he want to talk?" The moon didn't answer his questions, just like every night before. He sighed, not noticing the card on top of his deck lifting up slightly.

Black Magician Girl crawled out, tired from using some magic and having to struggle out from under the card that was bigger than her. Yugi spotted her and followed her movements.

_'How am I going to ask for help?' _She thought, sitting on the card deck. _'I could just tell him, but the Master would be ever so mad.'_ Suddenly, a mug of something warm and sweet smelling caught her attention.

"Ah! It's really warm!" Black Magician Girl cried out. Yugi, taking some pity on her, gently plucked her out from his hot chocolate, holding her eye level to him.

"Black Magician Girl, don't get in trouble..." he said.

_'Oops...'_ she thought.

"I'm a bit busy with my deck right now."

_'No, don't be busy! I have to help my other Master and only you can help him!'_ Black Magician Girl was worried. Suddenly, she devised a quick plan. "Little Master, can I have something from that drink? It tastes so sweet and yummy."

_'This has to work!'_ she thought, as she chewed on a mini marshmallow. "Little Master, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking at an annoying little magician." Yugi smiled as the girl began to throw a fit.

"I bet I'm bigger in this world's interpretation." Black Magician Girl remembered her teacher telling her that they and the other monsters existed in cards.

"Actually," Yugi said, lifting the top card on his deck up to show the mini magician. "This is your card right here." The card explained Black Magician Girl's special ability of gaining 500 attack points if Black Magician was in the card cemetary. "You are extremely powerful in the game. I bet you can do magic if you're in this world, too."

"Little Master!" the girl cried, remembering her task. "The Master in the puzzle needs your help!" She didn't reveal his problem... Maybe the Master wouldn't be so mad.

"Mou hitori no Boku needs my help?" His other half needed him? Why? Didn't he tell Yugi if they were equal soul halves?

"Please, Little Master! Help him!"

Yugi nodded and grabbed the Sennen Puzzle in his hands, cradling the cold metal. 'Take me to my Soul Room!'

* * *

Yugi felt somewhat drained when he appeared in the hallway between his and his other half's rooms. "Why..."

"It's probably because you haven't been here in such a long time." The Black Magician Girl now stood close to him at her full height, a bit taller than he was.

"I thought Mou Hitori no Boku didn't want me in here..." Sadness accompanied the thought, alerting the female magician.

"Oh no, Little Master!" What could she say, what could she say that would not mention that night. "The Master always enjoys seeing you here. He likes being with you and talking to you." She knew that Master liked Yugi more than that, but now was not a good time to mention that.

"...Why hasn't he come to talk to me?"

"I don't really know, Little Master. I am not allowed to bring up the matter. The Master gets rather annoyed when anyone talks about his troubles." That was true.

"You are speaking too much again, my apprentice." A male voice came from behind him.

"Black Magician?" Yugi gazed at his favorite Duel Monsters character.

"Little Master, you shouldn't be here."

"Why shouldn't I be-" The magician cut him off. "The Master does not wish to see you right now."

"Why not!" Yugi was getting frustrated. The magician girl says his other half needs help, yet her teacher wouldn't let him.

"I am sorry, Little Master, but the Master does not wish to speak to you, or anyone, at this time. He is... upset." If only that was the appropriate word for the ancient King's turmoil in his heart.

_'Why is Mou hitori no Boku upset?'_ Yugi was getting frightened. Was his other half trying to disconnect from Yugi? He wouldn't let him. He didn't want Yami to leave."Black Magician, I want to help Mou Hitori no Boku. Please."

The magician conceded. "All right."

"Do you know what is wrong with Mou Hitori no Boku?"

"... I do not know." A little white lie.

"Please... If you can tell me what I did wrong, I'll try to fix this problem." He remembered all the times that his other half saved him from bullies, Kaiba's Death-T, and Bakura Ryo's other half. Yugi wanted to thank him, but not with words. "I want to see Mou Hitori no Boku happy."

"I won't listen if you tell me that I can't help my other half, Magician." Yugi stood in front of his yami's soul room door, a smile on his face and determination in his eyes.

"Of course, Little Master."

_'Maybe... Just maybe, the Master will smile again.'_

'The Little Master is going to help Master. Huh?' While she had been daydreaming, Yugi and her teacher had already gone inside the room, leaving her to quickly follow them.

"Mou Hitori no Boku, where are you?" Yugi ran through the soul room, stone floor cold against his bare feet. As he ran, the two dark mages floated beside him, eagerly looking for their Master. _'I have to help him. I owe him that much.'_ "Where are you, Mou Hitori no-"

"Magician..." The Black Magician pointed a short distance ahead of them. "There."

There stood Yami no Yugi, wearing all leather. He wore a buckled vest, nice pants, black shoes, and a leather choker.

* * *

_'How many times... have I dreamt... that you would come back?'_

_'To imagine your skin against mine, to hear your moans...'_

_'I want to feel you from the inside. I treasure these feelings... and love.'_

_'Aibou?!'_

"Mou hitori no Ore." Yami snapped out of his musings to see his light half, his... his treasured friend, running to him.

"Mou Hitori no Boku!!!"

"I've been looking for you!" Yugi ran into the other boy's arms, happy to feel safe and warm again.

"I missed you so much. I want to talk to you again." Yami's arms wrapped around him, cradling him...

"... ..." ...yet he said nothing. The pair stood there, on their knees, for a few moments until Yami held the other out at arms' length. How did the child get here?

"So... You want to talk... to me."

"Yes, I do. "The Black Magicians also said you needed help..."

_'... Black Magician?'_ The former monarch stood suddenly, looking behind him into the darkness of his room. "Black Magician, you told him!"Anger, that emotion filled him, gaining fatality. "I told you-"

"Forgive me, Master." The magician said, appearing before him. "We only wanted to help..."

_'I do not want help...'_ "Magician! I told you I don't need help!" Yugi seemed to be forgotten, but was reminded of his own existence by the Black Magician Girl, who came flying towards the three males.

"Master, I brought the Little Master here..." She was saddened, yet dutiful as she felt Master's anger rise.

"And you shall be punished for disobeying." The Eye of Horus appeared on the spirit's head, his shadow powers eager to punish.

"No! Mou Hitori no Boku, Yami!" Yugi's voice did not reach the other. "Please stop!"

A flash of light...

...

Silence...

...

...

...

"...No."

"Aibou." Mou Hitori no Yugi caressed his other half's face, ashamed as he saw the damage that he had caused him. Yugi looked tired, pained.

"Don't punish her..." Yugi whispered, poorly hidden agony in his voice.

"...I'm sorry." The spirit cradled his hikari's head with his left hand ever so gently, treading his fingers through his hair. The other arm was wrapped around Yugi's back, holding him to the spirit. "I didn't-"

"Why... don't-" Yami's eyes opened his eyes, amazed, yet not, at the fact that Yugi still had some strength after the shadow attack.

"Please speak to me, Yami... especially if you're troubled."

"Mou Hitori no Ore."

"I just want you to be happy, and I want to help..."

_'Aibou, it's almost as if you remember...'_

"If I can't help, Mou Hitori no Boku, tell me why and I won't... I'll never bother you about it again."

"..." "...Why do you try to help, even if I push you away?" He still cradled the boy to him, not wanting to let him go, but hoping that he was still able to hear him. "I don't want to affect your life. It is your body, your mind."

"But I like sharing them with you. Even if it is my body, why do you stop yourself from being with me?"

"....."

"All I want is your happiness. I want to see you smile again."

"...Aibou, why-" Yugi lifted up his arms against Yami's chest, his hidden tears finally overflowing and making their way down his cheeks. The spirit held his hikari out only a few inches from his torso and was about to ask what was wrong when-

"I love you. Mou Hitori no... Boku..."

"... It worked."

"Yes, it did..."

"I love you, too, hikari..." _'-You hold me again. As if you never want me to disappear, as though you do truly love me...'_

"Black Magician, Magician Girl..." "Thank you... for this... second chance."

"Do not... cry anymore, Aibou." Yami held out the boy at arm's distance, placing his hand to curve as he held Yugi's chin.

The tears were still pouring from his eyes, until Yugi felt something tender and smooth clean them away. He opened his eyes to see his other half licking his tears away.

Mou Hitori no Yugi enjoyed tasting those salty tears that came from those enchanting amethyst, almost as much as the beautiful blush that spread across alabaster cheeks and the embarrassed tears. "I don't like seeing you cry, little one... I don't want to make or see you cry. Ever."

"Will a kiss make you happy?"

"Yes." Yugi began to close his eyes ever so slowly as he brushed his hand across Yami's cheek. He wrapped his arms around the other's torso. Yami cradled Yugi head lovingly and placed his hand on the other's cheek just as their lips touched. Electricity coursed through both boys as their lips were firmly meshed against each other. Their eyes were closed to, perhaps, enhance the sensation.

The sensation felt new to Yugi; For the other, it was another dose of heroin for his addicted heart.

* * *

Yuki: Finally finished typing this up. Actually hard to type because there is OBVIOUSLY no English translation.

Anika: Hooray!

Yuki: BE READY FOR LEMON NEXT CHAPPIE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki: Finally!

Anika: PART 2!!!

Warning: Smexy sex of the sexual type!!! *_*

* * *

Moans were heard in Yami's soul room. Yugi was only slightly aware that Yami had unbuttoned his pajama shirt. Yami was behind him on the ground, one leg bent to keep Yugi steady and the other in a relaxed position on the floor.

Yugi felt hands roaming over his chest and torso. The hands came to the nubs on his chest.

"Ahh..." Yami had kissed the artery in his neck, making the blood pump faster.

"Aibou, you're so..." Yugi felt shocks run through him as his nipples were twisted harshly and massaged soothingly in alternative moments.

"Beautiful like this." Yami was getting so... aroused at seeing his light moan so openly... Oh, forgotten deity...

"I wonder... If we shall go fast..." Yami's musings brought Yugi from euphoria, but his other self was moving more quickly than he. "Or, we'll go nice and slow..." Yami closed his eyes and licked the shell of Yugi's ear as he worked to push off Yugi's shirt from his arms.

"No answer..." Yami voiced Yugi's silence. "Then... We'll go... Fast." Yugi's eyes shot open as he felt Yami seize his left forearm and began to pull Yugi's pants down, freeing his erection.

"I've waited so long..."

Yugi came to full clarity. "...Then... There was no reason to erase _that_ night... from my memory..."

"..."

"..."

"I didn't want to..." Yami spoke, the tension in the air thick enough to make it a bit hard to breath for both him and his Light. "You were so confused that night.

"You and I had done that act... You wouldn't look at me as you left... What was your reason for doing that?"

"..." The Light felt ashamed... He _had_ left that night, with no indication about how he had felt towards the other. Of course, he wouldn't want to wait.

"But I would rather put up with that..." Yugi felt those strong arms wrap around him, surprised at his other self's submissiveness at that moment, "Than you abandoning me completely, Aibou."

"Yet, you came back for me... If you feel that way... I don't want stop you."

Yugi looked back at him, blushing. He turned so he could see the other's eyes. "I love you."

Yami smiled and brought him close, Yugi smiling as well as they shared each other's loving embrace.

* * *

Yugi was completely vulnerable as Yami relieved him of his pajamas. He opened his eyes, looking into ruby eyes as he felt a hand on his manhood.

Yami stroked and teased up to the tip of his Light's erection, making Yugi cry out while Yami licked at his skin, melting at the taste and wanting more. His other hand was entwined in Yugi's.

Yugi was on his stomach, hot skin against cold stone. The darker half lay kisses on his back while still toying with his lover's erection, precum dripping on the floor.

"Mou... Hitori... I'm... gonna..." Yugi felt sweat on his face. Every part of him felt so- "Hot... So hot..." He felt as though he would just burn up eventually, and that spot between his legs was starting to hurt so bad...

He cried out as the barrier exploded, feeling his eyes roll back into his head. Yugi arched off of the floor onto his knees and held steady by the hand that held Yami's.

The white sticky fluid ran down Yami's hand. He gently pushed Yugi down onto his back and began to lick him clean. "You taste so good... Yugi..."

Said teen was completely red. "This... is embarrassing." He moaned, knowing that he was getting hard again.

"There's nothing embarrassing about this, Aibou." He continued his task.

Everything was different in Soul Rooms. Where Yugi's seed would've tasted bitter in Reality, Yami knew, it was like an exotic wine, wine that he was quickly getting addicted to after the first taste, in his Soul Room. Yami closed his eyes, adding more force to the suction he was administering.

Yugi bit his lip as he came again, letting Yami drink his seed again. Yami pulled away, both he and Yugi panting.

Yugi reached up, searching for his lover. "If this is slow..." He felt Yami's arm in his grasp. "I want to go fast. I want you now..."

"But don't erase my memories again."

Yugi felt the tears running down his face, but didn't pay mind until he felt Yami's concern through the mind link.

He felt that soft, calloused hand wipe the tears away. Yugi looked up, amethyst meeting blood ruby.

"Of course, Aibou." They hugged each other, the beating of their hearts in unison

_'I will always cherish this memory...'_

_

* * *

_

Sitting down, Yami lay kisses to Yugi's chest while stretching him, two fingers inside of him. Yugi was on his hands and knees, arms on either side of Yami's body. The darker half had his collar unbuckled. He drunkenly sent a mental inquiry if Yugi was ready or not.

Yugi sent his affirmation, moaning as the fingers slipped out of him. Yami helped him settle onto his lap and both moaned as Yugi lowered himself onto the other boy's erection.

Yami panted as he felt the warmth and tightness from Yugi. Though they had made love once before, Yugi's body felt so tight. He lifted Yugi up by the hips and lowered him down again to make sure that Yugi would not be hurt.

Their hands gripped each other tighter.

They hugged each other, losing themselves as they kissed. Yugi moaned as Yami began to lift him up and down. Yami moaned, feeling Yugi involuntarily clench around him.

They didn't say "I love you". They let their actions do it for them.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes, making sure to avoid being blinded by the sun that came streaming through his window.

_"Aibou"_

"Mou Hitori no Boku!" Yugi sat up, feeling for his love's presence. "Come out, please." He wasn't sure if last night was real or not...

_'Good morning... koishii. Last night wasn't a dream.'_ Yugi felt tears drip down his cheeks. Yami didn't take away his memories. He smiled.

_'Don't worry, Yugi. I won't take your memories again.'_

"Yugi, it's time to get ready for school!" Mrs. Mutou called up to her son. He might be late today...

"Yes, Mom!"

_'Don't worry, Yugi... I'll be here when you get home.'_

Yugi felt the other's presence as he returned the hug that enveloped him.

End

* * *

Yuki: 8D YAY!!!

Anika: Review please!

Yuki: I might get Cross Soul 3 done faster if you peoplez review!


End file.
